


My first kiss

by KaguraMay



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaguraMay/pseuds/KaguraMay
Summary: Há muito tempo, Maka Albarn e Soul Evans cultivam discussões e intrigas entre eles. Mas em um dia, isso foi mudado.Aquele dia, no ginásio.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 1





	My first kiss

Meus berros ecoam pelo ginásio junto com meu colega de classe, Soul Evans. Como em toda quarta-feira de manhã, nossa discussão está sendo realizada atrapalhando a aula de educação física. A maioria dos alunos gostam quando começamos o barraco de quinta série e no fundo, estão acostumados com toda nossa infantilidade quando estamos juntos, mas sabíamos que os professores nos detestam juntos. E por destino, sempre ficamos na mesma sala em quase todos os anos. Talvez ninguém se importa mais no quão odioso falamos um do outro? Nunca saímos da gritaria e provavelmente é por esse motivo que não nos separam totalmente.

Finalmente, o professor entrou no meio e nos deu bronca como sempre faz. Mas acha que é por aí que isso termina? Pensou errado.  
  


\- O desafio para uma partida de basquete - começou Soul.

\- Aceito o desafio, Eater-san.  
  


Nos encaramos cada um com seu sorriso convencido. Sei que você vai ganhar e essa vitória ninguém me tira. Conheço todas as técnicas de Soul Evans e sempre jogamos juntos, montei várias estratégias ontem à noite para conseguir vencê-lo. Se o plano A ou B não funciona, ainda tenho o C, D, E e o resto do alfabeto.

Nesse meio tempo, note que meus outros colegas foram posicionados na metade da quadra para não perderem como duas aulas seguidas que temos e, como sempre, uma bola foi jogada para nós, dessa vez por Patricia Thompson.  
  


\- Obrigada, senhorita Thompson.

\- Não precisa ser falsa. Todo mundo sabe que de fofa você não tem nada - reclamou Eater-san.

\- Por que eu seria fofa com um idiota?  
  


Logo notei que a retrucada foi sentida, mas isso não importa.

Nosso jogo começou com o apito do professor que nos deu atenção total. Foram saltos, dribles, bolas perdidas e marcações. Por sempre estarmos sendo oponentes ou em times opostos, estamos no mesmo nível em muitas atividades físicas. Conseguimos ser o oponente ideal para o outro o que me frustra muito. Os elogios do professor já não são mais nada em comparação a uma vitória contra o Evans.

Não final, terminamos em empate.  
  


\- Da próxima vez eu ganho - reclamei, ofegante e exausta.

\- É o que veremos, tábua - retrucou o Evans.  
  


Quando observei ao redor, o ginásio nos pertence. Nem mesmo o professor ficou e eu já sei exatamente o motivo e não, não é pela aula que finalizou. Olhando para o relógio, já é o horário do e provavelmente nenhum deles fez questão de almoço nos avisar. Nem os julgo, quando estamos juntos, incorporamos o demônio e brigamos com todos a nossa frente.  
  


\- Todo mundo se foi - comentei com ele após me sentar e observar uma porta fechada ou totalmente encostada.

\- O professor realmente fez. Quase apostei com uns amigos e ia perder. Merda!

\- Você apostou?  
  


Olhei para ele indignada por suas palavras. É sério mesmo que apostou para saber se o professor realmente ia nos deixar na quadra da próxima vez que discutirmos? Meu senso de aluna não me permite acreditar em tal atitude infantil dos meninos da minha sala.  
  


\- Eu disse "quase" - retrucou como se mudasse alguma coisa essa informação.  
  


Dei uma revirada de olhos e olhei para a direção contrária a dele. Me levantei e fui guardar a bola de basquete que ainda ficou da gente. Não acredito que o professor realmente nos deixou aqui como tinha prometido. Me lembro realmente dele falando vagamente que iria nos trancar no ginásio que nosso exercício não diminuíssem, mas nunca acreditei que fosse acontecer. Ele realmente tentará nos fazer se dar bem? Até o diretor deu permissão para cumprir-lo caso continuássemos.

Suspirei, coloquei a bola no seu devido lugar e voltei para me encontrar com o irritante do Evans.  
  


\- O que vamos fazer? - perguntei com a voz um pouco mais elevada para que o mesmo pudesse me escutar da distância em que estamos.

\- Não penso em me dar bem com você, tábua-chan.  
  


Meu sangue ferveu e tentei ignorar seu apelido ofensivo para cima de mim. Realmente estamos no ensino médio? Que tipo de criança somos para os professores precisarem nos prender dentro do ginásio para pararmos de atrapalhar como aulas? Não me importa. Eu o detesto e todo seu comportamento de garoto popular, ou melhor dizendo, o bad boy dos primeristas.  
  


\- Digo o mesmo, Eater-san.  
  


Isso só pode ser um pesadelo, o inferno vem me atormentar por todos os meus pecados.

O vi se levantar quase jogando seu corpo para frente em um pulo. Como um cara que nem sabe se levantar direito? Só o segui para pegar a minha mochila também que está em um dos bancos da plateia. Provavelmente tem uma garrafa de água e a minha comida lá dentro. Sorte que o trouxe se não passaria fome até o momento em que resolvessem abrir pra gente.  
  


\- Não me siga - ordenou Evans.

\- Como se eu quisesse - retruquei.  
  


Abri a mochila pegando minha garrafa que está guardado junto com um saquinho para o mesmo. Tirei-o e bebi o líquido dentro que mais parecia que estou me dando banho do que realmente tomando água. Não me importei, estou com sede e está quente, e daí? Se alguém além do Evans, talvez eu tomasse até um certo cuidado pois não quero sutiã a mostra ou algo malicioso, mas vindo dele, sei que nada além de nojo pode ser sua reação.

Meu rosto finalmente voltou a sua tonalidade natural ou é o que esperava após minhas bochechas voltarem a se avermelhar. O que tanto o Evans está me olhando? Cobri meus seios e o encarei.  
  


\- O que está olhando? Perdeu alguma coisa na minha cara?  
  


De primeira, pensei que seus olhos eram para os meus seios, mas estava totalmente enganada. Talvez ele não trouxe sua água? Evans sempre preferiu ter alguém para cuidar de seus momentos e agora não o teria. O que fazer? Dar ou não dar? Seu rosto levemente vermelho me lembrou que nunca fomos legais um com o outro.

Sentei no banco ao lado da minha mochila e deixei a água do meu lado. Não quero dividir nada com o Evans. Não pretendo ser legal com um cara estupido como ele.  
  


\- Qual é o seu problema, garota? - perguntou, mas parecia ser mais tímido e envergonhado do que querendo me zombar como sempre faz.

\- Nenhum, apenas o seu rosto vermelho está me incomodando.  
  


Minhas palavras foram suficientes para calá-lo e vi se sentar um pouco longe de mim, mas perto o suficiente para nos ouvir sem precisar de gritar. Essa é uma atitude natural? Por que me incomoda?

Suspirei, me levantei e fui até ele levando comigo a garrafa de água. Um pouco perto, direcionei a garrafa para ele.  
  


\- Você quer?  
  


Evans apenas pegou a garrafa e bebeu pelo bico mesmo sem se importar muito com a minha saliva que podia ter ficado ali. Isso pode ser um beijo indireto?  
  


\- Agora quem está vermelha é você.  
  


Surpreendi-me tocando meu rosto para confirmar sua afirmação e realmente, estou vermelha ou pelo menos quente.  
  


\- Deve ser o calor - menti. Não quero que ele saiba que foi por algo tão infantil como notar que acabamos de ter um beijo indireto.  
  


Voltei para o meu lugar tentando ser o mais natural possível e sem olhá-lo. Podia ouvir o barulho da garrafa sendo fechada e colocada de lado, no banco; do seu suspiro e da camisa regata sendo usada para abaná-lo e tirá-lo um pouco do calor infernal que essa quadra faz todas as vezes que jogamos.

Respirei fundo pegando minha lanche na mochila. Por hoje são sanduíches de atum que fiz enquanto estava calma pela falta da companhia do meu pai. Dei uma mordida em um e ... Direcionei um tupperware para ele esperando que entendesse minha mensagem. Evans só se aproximou mais de mim e finalmente pegou um dos meus lanches que voltei a pôr em meu colo. Podia ouvir as minhas mordidas por causa fez enorme silêncio que permaneceu. Essa quietude perturbadora que me fez pela primeira vez pensar em algum assunto para ser puxado com o tão odiado Evans.

Suspirei, vencida pelo meu incomodo.  
  


\- Por quanto tempo você acha que vamos ficar aqui?

\- Talvez até as aulas começarem?  
  


Ficar aqui com Evans durante o intervalo para almoçar e o próximo intervalo para relaxar é realmente desagradável.

Dei a última mordida para acabar com o sanduíche. Não tenho fome e nem prazer em comer momento. Parece aquele dias em que você tá sem a menor vontade de comer, mas precisa insistir se alimentar ou passará mal tomando os remédios. É a presença dele ou sou eu que não consigo comer? O que me preocupa tanto em estar com ele? Queria dizer um simples "Eu não me importo" só que seria uma mentira muito mal contada.  
  


\- Não precisa se preocupar. Vamos sair logo daqui - respondeu Evans o que me fez encará-lo.  
  


Como ele sabia? Sou tão óbvia assim? O quanto Evans me observa?

Apertei a minha mão no meu peito tentando acalmar como batidas descontroladas do meu coração, mas é totalmente impossível. Quando foi que ele me leu tão bem? Está falando sobre isso? Só pode ser o assunto anterior. Não tem como ser nada além disso, ou têm?  
  


\- Para de me olhar assim, Albarn - reclamou e com razão. Abaixei a cabeça e voltei a fixar na tupperware.

\- Foi mal.  
  


O que estou fazendo o encarando desse jeito? Nunca realizei tal ato mal educado, somente quando criança nos dias em que esquecia que não podia ser feito.

Olhei disfarçadamente para o rosto de evans várias vezes e pude notar que está na mesma situação que a minha. Quando ficamos sozinhos tanto tempo? Nem me lembro mais, só me lembro de ...  
  


\- Você se lembra de quando éramos crianças e ficávamos brincando juntos com o BlackStar, o Kid, Tsubaki, Liz e Patti? Aqueles dias realmente eram divertidos.

\- Lembro. Teve aquele dia em que o BlackStar nos puxou para limpar a piscina só porque ele não queria fazer tudo sozinho.

\- Nossa, eu fiquei com muita raiva dele - comentei com uma mistura de raiva e nostalgia.

\- Quem não?  
  


Quando notei, descanso rindo e conversando normalmente. Falamos do passado que vivemos juntos e da convivência que tínhamos quando mais novo. Passamos tanto tempo brigando que nem me lembro mais quando foi que começamos a ter nossas intrigas ou se já como tínhamos desde aquela época.

Nos aproximamos a medida que a conversa foi se ao longo e estranhamente foi divertido falar com ele.  
  


\- Não sabia que a tábua tinha senso de humor - zombou de mim dando um sorriso maravilhoso.

\- Alguma coisa que eu tenho que ter já que sou desprovida de corpo.  
  


Encarei os olhos rubis que o mesmo possuí e logo o vi rir, provavelmente, espero, do meu comentário. Estou finalmente entendendo porquê as pessoas gostam de estar com o ele, o porquê é tão popular e conhecido pelos outros. Não precisa ser um nerd nas especialidades para notar o quão extrovertido e divertido que Evans é e o quão fácil é falar com ele. Os assuntos simplesmente veio e nem entramos em uma discussão.

Realmente, ele é incrível.  
  


\- Não achei que o Evans fosse tão atraente - comentei e logo toquei meus lábios percebendo o que acabo de dizer. Acabei de dar em cima dele inconscientemente e bobo sei que ele não é.

\- Sou?  
  


Seu sorriso foi de orelha a orelha com um certo toque malicioso que me fez corar fortemente me arrependendo de cada palavra que eu tinha dito. Pude sentir sua mão deslizar levemente na minha bochecha e parar quando segurou o meu queixo. Desviei os olhos dos pequenos rubis que me encaram tão firmemente, provavelmente para me provocar. O que ele está fazendo tão perto? Consigo sentir o hálito do sanduíche que acabamos de comer.  
  


\- Não vai dizer nada, Maka Albarn?

\- Não tenho o que te dizer - respondi com a voz mais falha e talvez amedrontada ou domada.  
  


Pude notar sua língua passando pelo lábio inferior. Ele iria me beijar? Essa possibilidade brinca com meu corpo de uma forma que não consigo entender. Evans poderia fazer o que quiser comigo estado e não sei se eu gosto, quero ou odeio. Está tão ... Atraente.

Finalmente fechei os olhos perdendo todo o meu ego restante. Melhor idiota e boba do que fraca e mentirosa. 

Eu quero.

Eu quero um beijo seu.

Só vem.

Aos poucos me aproximei notando que sua mão passou para trás da minha cabeça e me posicionou ainda mais para o ato. Meu coração bate mais forte com a proximidade dos seus lábios o que me fez engolir em seco e abri-los novamente esperançosa. Quando os senti, me derreti pelo toque. Foram selinhos seguidos de selinhos e tão calmos e carinhosos como nunca imaginei. Principalmente quando sua mão livre veio de encontro em um abraço protetor nas minhas costas me puxando para mais perto, enquanto só consegui permanecer com as minhas no peitoral dele.

Evans se distanciou, arrumou sua mochila enquanto fiquei petrificada por um tempo. Esse é o meu primeiro beijo e eu dei para alguém como o Evans? Minhas pernas ainda estão um pouco bambas e a mente parece que me deixou nesse meio tempo.  
  


\- Vamos tentar sair daqui? O professor provavelmente vai voltar logo e-

\- Por que me beijou?  
  


Estou traumatizada? Gostei? Talvez arrependida?

Mas ... Por que nos beijamos pra começo de conversa?  
  


\- Porque eu gosto de você. Sempre gostei.  
  


Direcionei os olhares a ele, surpresa. Ele gosta de mim? O que ele bebeu enquanto está aqui? Ou foi antes de vir pra cá? Bateram nele?  
  


\- Desde quando? - perguntei, confirmando a informação.

\- Sei lá! Você nunca goza nada por mim?  
  


Notei sua expressão totalmente constrangido e foi nesse momento que suas palavras fizeram um pouco de sentido. Soul Evans sempre teve uma queda por mim e eu nunca notei isso.

Que ingenuidade da minha parte ...  
  


\- E você?

\- E eu o quê?

\- Esquece.  
  


Respirei fundo tentando fazer meu cérebro voltar no lugar. Arrumei as minhas coisas junto com a garrafa que Evans acaba de me entregar. O que seria gostar? Eu gosto dele? Meu rosto ruborizou ao pensar nessa possibilidade. Que tipo de resposta devo a ele?  
  


\- Talvez eu ... Goste de ti?  
  


O ouvi soltar uma risada após minhas palavras o que me chateou e irritou profundamente.  
  


\- Algum problema?

\- Nenhum, senhorita Evans.  
  


Indo mais perto da porta, pense em respondê-lo. Meu corpo não para de tremer ao pensar na resposta que devo dar. Talvez isso seja um sinal? O que eu quero realmente dizer?  
  


\- Eu gosto de você, ok?

\- Está bem!?  
  


O vi dar uma atitude leve risada por minha, mas não me importei. Pouco importa agora se é mentira ou verdade o que acabei de dizer. Só quero aproveitar dessa emoção, dessa sensação nova que Evans trouxe pra mim, de tudo e mais um pouco.


End file.
